


More Than A Friend

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; an you do a Larry smut were harry tells Louis he has feelings for him but Louis says he doesn’t know if he likes him like that (they’re best friends ya know) but they end up being all cute and end up fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Friend

Louis and Harry had a special relationship as soon as the band had started, they were always a little closer than the other boys but they were just Best Friends, Right?

Well In Louis’ case they were Best friends but a couple weeks back unexpected feelings started. Harry had noticed all the little things about Louis, the way he flips his hair, his bum, the way he runs his fingers through his hair when his flustered, its not like Harry hasn’t noticed these things before its just now Harry’s paying attention to them.

Also lately Harry has been feeling a little nervous around Louis, usually he was himself and acted normal he would kiss Louis’ cheek, hold his hand, snuggle with him as Best Friends but then out of no where Harry started feeling fuzzy every time Louis touched him.

Harry spoke to Niall about his feelings and Niall told him that he has to tell Louis. Harry refused to tell Louis, Louis wouldn’t speak to him he would be disgusted and think Harry was dirty after all Louis was straight.

Its been a week since Harry told Niall and he has finally built up the courage to tell Louis. They were sitting on the sofa snuggled up watching a movie.

”Hey Lou?” Harry said nervously.

”Yeah Hazza?” Lou replied.

”I have something to tell you, Don’t get freaked out or anything.” Harry said, swallowing thickly, Louis nodded silently telling Harry to continue.

”Well a couple weeks ago, some unexpected feelings started, and..I Think..I T-Think I like you… More than…a ..um..friend” Harry said.

Louis looked up at Harry they will still cuddling but Louis didn’t say anything. That’s when Harry thought he messed things up.

”Oh my god Lou, I’m So sorry, I’ve messed everything up.” Harry said, untangling himself from Louis’ body and running upstairs to his room. Harry threw himself on his bed and let a couple tears fall from his eyes.

'I've messed everything up' Harry thought to himself.

Harry heard his bedroom door open and kept his face planted into his pillow, right now he was to embarrassed to look at Louis, he felt the bed dip beside him and a hand on his back.

”Look at me Haz” Louis said, Harry sniffled before sitting up and looking at Louis who’s hand was resting on Harry’s knee.

”Well..um.. I didn’t expect that” Louis chuckled nervously.

”You see um.. I Don’t know..If I um..Like you..Like that.” Louis said, Harry took a deep breath and tried not to show how upset he really was.

”Maybe I could change that?” Harry said looking up at Louis who was already looking at him.

”What do you mean?” Louis said, Harry cupped Louis’ face before leaning forward, Louis realized Harry was getting closer and his eyes widened. Harry’s lips touched Louis’ and a surge of energy ran through him. He was shocked at first and didn’t kiss back, Harry sighed when he realized Louis wasn’t kissing back. Harry pulled back taking his hand away and looking Louis in the eyes.

Louis smiled softly before pulling Harry closer and connecting their lips. Harry kissed back putting his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him closer. Louis kissed back harder pushing Harry back so he was laying on top of Harry so their hips were pushed flush together.

Louis grinding his hips down onto Harry’s and Harry moaned into his mouth. Harry pulled away from the kissed and tilted his head back in pleasure. Louis kissed Harry’s neck sucking and biting softly making a mark.

Harry pushed Louis off of him and started to pull Louis’ trousers down along with his boxers. Louis was whimpering he needed friction. Harry pulled his own trousers and boxers off before grabbing some Lube and a condom.

Louis laid flat on his back with his legs on Harry’s shoulders. Harry squeezed some Lube onto his slender fingers before prodding at Louis’ hole. Harry pushed one finger in and Louis tensed, it was his first take fucking a guy.

Harry worked his finger in and out of Louis’ hole before adding another and thrusting them in and out curling them experimentally. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. Harry smirked smugly before pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom. Harry teared the packet open before sliding it onto His thick cock and squeezed some Lube into the palm of his hand. Harry spread it on his cock and lined it up with Louis’ hole.

Harry pushed in and Louis’ face had pain written all over it. Harry rubbed circles on Louis’ hip bones with his thumb to try and relax him.

Harry pulled back out and pushed back in repeating the action until he hit Louis’ prostate. Louis moaned and Harry knew he was doing something right.

”Oh..Harrrry. Right there” Louis moaned. Harry thrust in and out before Louis came untouched onto his stomach. Watching Louis cum made Harry’s cock twitch and he came inside the condom.

Harry pulled out and pulled the condom off before laying on his back and panting. Louis snuggled up to Harry before Harry kissed his forehead and they dozed off.


End file.
